


A New Buu Arrives?

by KeithTheWriter



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Always getting into shenanigans, F/M, Ngl I’m kinda digging the dynamic, Not To Be Taken Entirely As Serious, Poor Old Hercule, Possible Prologue?, Post-Canon, Rarepair, Short One Shot, Split 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: Whilst searching for an AWOL Majin Buu, Hercule runs into an odd woman..who seems to take a liking to the elder champion (and his food, more specifically).
Relationships: Android 21 (Evil)/Hercule Satan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	A New Buu Arrives?

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing, honestly
> 
> Yes, Hercules canon wife’s name was Miguel, but she is apparently dead as of Buu Saga (according to the Daizenshuu). 
> 
> TLDR: Hercule accidentally acquires evil pink waifu.
> 
> (Side note; this 21 is the “Evil” twin of the two split Androids featured in FIGHTERZ)

“Now where did Buu run off to...I coulda sworn he was around here.”

For the champion of all earthly martial arts, Hercule was rather...dim. Throughout his life, he coasted on either the actions of others, or pure dumb luck. The only dour note in his life was when Miguel, his wife, died when Videl was just barely a kid. From “fighting” Cell to gathering energy for the Super Spirit Bomb, Hercule has proven himself as a valuable asset to earth all the same, and a handy companion along with his monstrous friend, Majin Buu.

Hercule met Buu after the Majin had destroyed countless towns and cities, purely by happenstance, before he was able to coax the destructive entity into a docile state via lots and lots of snacks (before Buu split into that horrible grey freak show, but that’s a whole different story). Once “Kid” Buu was annihilated, earth had a time of relative peace, in which Majin Buu and Hercule became nearly inseparable (Including Videl eventually treating Buu as an Uncle, to Hercule’s surprise). The main negative of dealing with such a chaotic person as Buu was that he would simply wander off every so often, leaving Hercule to have to either track him down, or wait for the oaf to inevitably return looking for food. 

As Hercule scoured the area around his home, he didn’t expect to see what he thought was Buu...but rather a woman of a particularly “voluptuous” build.

“H-Hey, Buu, where on Earth did you wander off to? I was worried you had gotten lost again or something.”

The woman turned to face Hercule, and her maniacal red eyes nearly paralyzed Hercule on the spot.

“Who do you think you’re talking to?! I might have to just gobble you up right now!”

“Ack! That...that’s not gonna be necessary, I promise! W...wait what happened Buu, did ya lose some weight or something?” At his incessant questioning, the woman suddenly screamed, releasing a large amount of evil energy

“STOP CALLING ME BUU! I AM ANDROID 21, YOU INSIGNIFICANT MORSEL!”

“A-Ah...okay, okay...sheesh. If you’re one o’ those Androids, why do you got a tail and...whatnot?”

“Stop asking questions! Do you have any sweets for me, or should I make use of an insect like you?!”

“I got plenty of sweets...uh...ma’am...as long as you promise to not kill or eat me!”

“Hmph...while I would usually do as I please...you seem rather intriguing to me...for a mere spec.”

“Hahaha, excellent! Now I gotta warn ya, I got this friend who looks a lot like you, but he’s kinda fat...don’t tell him I said that...don’t try and take his food though, last time that happened we all nearly died to a talking cat.”

—

Back in Hercule’s home, the world champ stood awkwardly as his new guest wolfed down almost everything edible in sight. Besides the crippling fear from just how crazed the woman seemed, Hercule couldn’t help but accidentally glare at her (slightly) exposed chest, something she immediately caught on to.

“Keep your disgusting glares to yourself!”

“Ah! O-okay...21.”

“Actually...I couldn’t care less, you gave me plenty of sweets I guess.”

“Nononono, it was an accident I swear!”

“You know...you were the first person to ever give me sweets. Usually they just either run away in terror, or try to act like some boorish “hero”...I think I like you.”

“Wh-What?”

“I think I’ll be keeping you...as long as you keep up the sweets.” In an odd turn, 21 began giving a rather odd look at the elder warrior

“I...of course I can do that!”

With the champion’s agreements in order, 21 continued to mindlessly feast on everything in sight, leaving Hercule internally freaking out nearby

“What in the name of Kami did you get yerself into this time, Hercule?!” He asked himself

“You...what is your name?” Android 21 asked, a slight sultry tone to her voice.

“I...I’m Mister Satan...or Hercule if that’s what you’d prefer...”

“It’s settled, I will be known as Mrs. Satan...for now...”

Hercule nearly passed out from her sudden declaration. Man...if Miguel was here now, she’d ring his neck for sure. Not only has he opened his family up to two separate monsters, but one seems to be attracted to him (or his ability to acquire food, but it’s all the same to Hercule).


End file.
